Hinges are widely applicable for adjoining segments, notably of an apparatus, which are conceived to be rotated with respect to each other about a shaft. Hinges between two segments can either be realized by a rigid hinge having a shaft and thereby defining a sole axis of rotation for the segments, or by a elastic hinge, also known as a living hinge or an elastic hinge. An example of the rigid hinge is a butt-hinge comprising the shaft that runs through suitable openings in the two joined segments. The living hinge is usually manufactured from a relatively thin elastic material. The elasticity of a elastic hinge gives the adjoined segments the freedom to rotate with respect to each other, however the rotation axis is not fixed. Therefore, this kind of hinge also gives some freedom for the adjoined segments in other directions than rotation alone. Deformation of the living hinge other than a direction of the rotation around the intended sole axis of an apparatus can cause damage to the apparatus, in particular to parts that bridge the hinge.
It is a disadvantage of the known rigid hinge in that it is comparatively voluminous requiring a substantial space in an apparatus. In addition, gaps are present between the displaceable segments due to the construction of the rigid hinge. It is a disadvantage of the living hinge in that it does not have a well determined axis of rotation allowing for the segments to be twisted with respect to each other.